


Мой парень.

by efinie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По серии 2.19 "Folsom Prison Blues/Тюремный блюз"<br/>Фик написан в 2009 году, начало моего фанатения, так что не обессудьте...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой парень.

Дин как раз возвращался от Дикона, когда услышал шум. Заглянув за угол, он увидел то, чего боялся с самого первого дня пребывания в Фолсомской тюрьме. Он пожалел о своей затее проникнуть в тюрьму под видом заключенных как только увидел, какими глазами некоторые из них смотрят на Сэма. Конечно, он всегда был рядом и открытых приставаний не было, и Дин расслабился, решив, что все уже поняли, выражаясь тюремным языком, чья Сэм сучка. Но он ошибся, черт, как же он ошибся!

Сэм лежал распростертый на полу, два бугая держали его за руки, а третий, сидя верхом, пытался стащить с него комбинезон. Сэм ожесточенно отбивался, но силы явно были не равны. У Дина потемнело в глазах. Закричав, он бросился на обидчиков: первым отлетел сидевший сверху, следом- державший за руку, третьего Сэм вырубил сам. Прибежавшая на шум охрана еле оттащила Дина, который готов был разорвать ублюдков голыми руками. Во избежании дальнейших конфликтов и незапланированных травм заключенных администрация (с подачи Дикона) приняла решение поместить братьев Винчестер в одну камеру.

И вот теперь Дин, лежа на нижней койке, уже битый час слушал, как Сэм наверху вертится, вздыхает и никак не может заснуть. Дин и сам не мог заснуть. От мысли, ЧТО могли сделать с его Сэмом, не пройди он случайно мимо, все холодело внутри. Случайно... Блядь, Дин Винчестер, случайно!!! Или задержись он у Дикона перекинуться парой лишних слов... Господи!... Дину хотелось обнять Сэма, прижать к себе, чтобы почувствовать, что все в порядке, он цел и невредим... Да пошло оно все!..

\- Сэм!

От волнения даже пересохло в горле... Сейчас Сэм назовет его придурком, девчонкой, извращенцем и пошлет куда подальше... Дин сглотнул.

\- Сэмми... Иди ко мне...

Дин даже закрыл глаза в ожидании язвительных комментариев Сэма. Но вместо этого услышал, как Сэм одним прыжком слетел со своей койки и, ни слова не говоря, забрался к нему под одеяло. Койка явно была мала для двух здоровых парней, и Сэм практически лежал на нем, но Дину было наплевать, ведь Сэм здесь, в его руках, в порядке, что еще надо Дину Винчестеру в этой жизни? Похоже и Сэма все устраивало. Они поерзали, устраиваясь поудобнее, и, наконец, затихли.

\- Слушай, Сэм... Ты... Вообщем, я...

\- Перестань, Дин, ты ни в чем не виноват!

\- Но если бы я не...

\- Дин! Я в порядке, все нормально.

\- Точно?

\- Точно.

Сэм устроил голову у Дина на плече, тем самым демонстрируя, что эта тема закрыта.

\- Ладно.

Дин запустил пальцы Сэму в волосы и машинально стал перебирать их. Теперь он не отойдет от него ни на шаг, пока они не выберутся отсюда, и пусть только попробует возразить...

Через пару минут молчания Дин скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как Сэм улыбается ему в шею.

\- Сэмми!..

\- ...

\- Сэм, что?

\- Ничего.

\- Сэ-эм?!

\- Когда ты бросился на тех уродов, ты кое-что крикнул...

\- И... Сэм, ты уже большой мальчик, тебе не привыкать к ругательствам.

\- Дин, ты не помнишь, что крикнул?

\- Знаешь, как-то не до того было... Я поразил твой нежный слух изощренным ругательством, которого наш правильный Сэмми еще не слышал?

\- Нет...

\- А что тогда? Давай уже, Сэмми, колись.

\- Ну... Ты крикнул... "Эй, это мой парень!"

Дин чуть не подавился воздухом... Блядь, ничего себе оговорочка, прямо по Фрейду.

\- Серьезно?.. Ну... э... Это..ммм... это правда: ты- парень, и ты-...мой.

Сэм засмеялся.

\- Да, это правда. Я- парень, и...

Сэм подтянулся и поцеловал Дина в уголок губ...

\- ... я- твой!

Господи, хорошо что в камере темно и Сэм не видит глупой счастливой улыбки, которая расплывается по лицу и которую Дин просто не может сдержать... Но Дин все же прячет ее... Прячет, уткнувшись носом, в волосах Сэма, ведь она только для него, даже если он о ней никогда не узнает...


End file.
